Underneath the Stars
by comfortableMurderer
Summary: GerIta. Fluff. A quiet night under the stars is just what the doctor prescribed for these adorable two.


I don't know if this has been done before, but I felt like doing it because I just have a lot of feelings towards this ship. Mostly because GerIta reminds me a lot of my boyfriend and I. Him being Germany and me being Italy because I may not seem like it but I can be a lot like him in many ways.

Anyways. On to the fic.

Enjoy! ovo/

* * *

The stars twinkled above their heads, dancing and sparkling, shining down a small and precious amount of light on to the earth. Their faint luminescence, as Ludwig was taught in school, was actually the light from a giant sun, trillions and billions of light-years away, just reaching the earth at this very moment. Some of that light no longer had a source; the sun had already died during the years it took for its light to reach the solar system. It was such a mind boggling concept, he couldn't help but sit back and gaze in awe at the wonders of the universe.

To Feliciano, however, they were simply pretty beacons of light in the night sky. He didn't think much about what was out there beyond this home, but that was simply because he never needed to. He was amused and wondered by the little things - the stuff people never thought about often. So, of course Feliciano was amazed by the night sky, as anyone would be, as him and his lover lounged on the beach, campfire ablaze, watching the stars.

"Hey, Germany?" Feliciano asked, calling the blond by his country name.

"Yes, Italy?" Came the response from a voice much more thick and deeper, rich with a heavy German accent.

"The stars are pretty, ve?." It wasn't much topic wise, save for a few moments of casual conversing on the universe and its depths.

"Mmhm."

Silence follows for a short period of time while Feliciano buries his feet underneath the cooling sand. Parts of it are still warm from the daylight, and it's slowly heating up the smaller Italian because the breeze floating off the ocean is certainly chilling him. All he's sporting is a pair of funky looking swim trunks, some neglected sandals by the fire and some arm floaties...

Wait, fire?

Whipping around, Feliciano's eyes bright up theoretically and literally as his gaze falls on to the growing flame that dances a duet with the stars. It's like heaven over there, and his favourite person is over there as well.

Picking himself off the sand, he meanders his way over to the amber light, picking the spot right beside Ludwig to sit down on. It's a brand-new looking fold-up lawn chair and the dip in the seat dwarfs the brunet by a few inches. As if he wasn't short enough already.

Sticking his hands out as he hums in contentment, Ludwig watches his partner with a calm expression on his face. Wouldn't it be nice to live a live so care-free and happy as he did? But the rumble of Feliciano's tummy distracts the blond. A toned arm reaches into his duffel bag and out comes a bag of super-sized marshmallows, compliments of Alfred who never ceases to surprise the German by carrying around so much junk food all the time.

"Marshmallow?" He offers, and for the umpteenth time that night, Italy lights up like the stars above them.

"Yes, please!"

Subconsciously, the Italian wiggles in his seat, waiting patiently while Ludwig spears the gummy treat with a pre-prepared stick. Handing it to Feliciano, he immediately sticks it close to the fire, watching as slowly begins to cook; white becoming a golden brown.

"Look. A shooting star." Ludwig points up to the sky, and the brunet just tilts his head back, catching the last moments of the flaming space rock before it disappears in the darkness.

"Pretty..." He whispers, a little dazed at the sight of the stars again.

"Italy! Your marshmallow!" Exclaims Ludwig, who of course, was the first to notice that the sticky treat was now engulfed in flames - the golden brown now a charred and sizzling black monster.

Reeling the stick back close to himself, Feliciano blew out the flame, not waiting a second before chowing down the the still hot gummy. He happened to be indifferent about burn marshmallow, apparently. With a pained expression, he spat out the almost chewed food back into the fire, sending sparks flying in all directions and making the flame climb a little higher.

"Ah! Ah! Hot!" He cried, sticking his burnt tongue out of his mouth, fanning it desperately.

"Idiot..." Ludwig chuckled under his breath, fetching water from his sack to help the poor man.

Grateful that his boyfriend thought of everything possible, Feliciano snatched the bottle from Ludwig's hands, gulping down sips of water until the bottle was nearly emptied. His face looked less distressed, but it wasn't quite back to normal yet.

"Better?" Asked, the muscled male, his face showing small signs of concern.

"It still hurts.." Whined the Italian country, pouting slightly.

Reaching out and taking Feliciano's face in his hands, Ludwig edged himself closer, his thumb rubbing circles against the other's cheek. Slowly, he descended upon the smaller one, feeling the soft strands of his hair brush against his face. Lips met with another pair; one more softer and passionate than the other. Ludwig applied a small about of pressure, hands cupping both sides of Italy's face as he kissed him. Thin arms wrapped themselves around his neck, as best as they could, rather, only to further deepen the embrace.

After a while, Feliciano began lose his air supply, the need for oxygen over-powering the happiness he felt when he kissed his quiet and reserved lover. In fact, Germany might just be his complete opposite, but that was what made him so special.

Pulling away and taking a rather deep intake of breath, Italy giggled, a smile broadening his features. "I'm all healed!"


End file.
